


Absence

by lili_th



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Greek and Roman Mythology, Moana (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone Mythology Fusion, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, elsa misses her wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_th/pseuds/lili_th
Summary: Spring is coming to an end and the goddess of the underworld misses her wife.





	Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick crossover drabble.  
> Elsa is Hades and Moana is Persephone

The young woman had been sleeping on her throne for the last few weeks, curled up against the hard surface with nothing to keep the cold away. As her servants came in and out to check on their Queen, and as they wondered as to why she would be resting in such a manner, one of the wiser and older servants told them the most likely answer. Spring was nearing its end, and with it, the time her Majesty spent away from her lover.

Not that anyone would dare to mention it in front of the goddess of the Underworld. She would never admit it.

Nevermind that she’d been missing her other half so much she took to spending her nights not-quite sleeping in anticipation.  
Whispers grew and grew, twinkling laughter and knowing looks and by the time Flynn arrived with news and teasing jokes for the Queen, all of the palace waited with her.

“Good morning your Majesty!” The brown haired god of thiefs landed, the wings in his boots fluttering around his ankles. With a smile carved to charm and flirting skills to rival the goddess of love, Flynn made his way to the steps before the throne, the mischievous glint never leaving his eyes. “Anxious are we?”

The goddess glared at him, white hair flashing dark flames as she woke fully and streched. 

“Don’t be foolish, why would i be?”

“Well, having to be apart from your sweetheart for so long must be awfull.” Flynn continued, grining as Elsa scowled.

“Im used to it.” Her quiet words reached him and his smile faultered a fraction, before returning full force as he flew to her side, taking her hand and kissing it, his eyes full of afeccion. They had been friends for centuries now, troughout the girls cold moods and his infuriating troublemaking ways. 

“My Queen, dont make such an expression.” He said, half serious and then his tone changed, teasing and making the goddess roll her eyes as he finished. “Otherwise you’ll make me want to tell Moana just how much she’s missed.”

“Dont you dare.” His laugh echoed as he doged a punch, flying back to the steps. Unable to help herself, Elsa smiled too. “What did you came here for anyway?”

“To deliver a message as usual.” His lips quirked as he bowed deeply before saying. “Her majesty, Moana the goddess of spring has finnished her duties to the mortal world and will be arriving shortly. Your beloved is coming home.”

Now a genuine smile graced Flynn’s lips, but Elsa was too preocupied to notice it as she shot up from her throne, silver braid swishing as she made her way to a mirror to check herself.

“Oh my titans, i don’t have time to...” She whirled on Flynn then, black fire making her silver strands go dark. “Why did you not warn me before. I must look like a mess!”

She rambled on, trying hurriedly to smooth her hair and long navy blue dress wich must be all kinds of bunched after her little nap. Flynn chuckled as he moved closer, grabing her arms gently, the wings on his feeth already restless to fly somewhere else.

“You look exuberant as usual, Elsa. Calm down.”

She looked at her friend, blue eyes wide. He kissed her forehead and took flight. As he turned, he shouted in place of a goodbye:

“Just don’t forget to wipe the drool off your lovely cheek.”

His cackling laughter filled the throne room as he left, Cerberus trying to take a bit off him as he flew by.

Elsa breathed deeply and exhaled, trying to compose herself. But before she could, a voice she knew all too well, no matter how much time they were forced to spend apart, reached her ears.

“Elsa!” The delight in Moana’s voice crashed into her with almost as much force as the goddess herself, trowing her body against her lover with closed eyes and a wide smile. “I missed you so much.”

The last part was barely there, a whisper, meant to no ears but theirs. Elsa burried her face on the place where neck met shoulder, smelling the scent of grass and flowers and sun from the dark skin her wife, her life partner.

Before she could form the words, warm lips, so oposite her own, cut her off, covering her cold mouth in a deep, longing filled kiss, and just like that she was lost in between hands searching for hips, bodies meshing together, teeth finding skin.

Moana came away breathless, eyes hazy. The goddess of death gulped trying to contain herself. And yet, when the goddess of spring smiled at her, slow and lovingly, brown curls falling over her arms as they got closer, Elsa felt her hair burst into flames without her permission.

You see, as much of a calm and composed goddess she was, the ruler of the underworld did not really like to be kept away from her lover, and Olympus be dammed if she wasn’t going to try and make up for the lost time.


End file.
